Bella's Destiny
by TwilightTwizzler
Summary: Bella Swan moves to Forks, Washington with her dad, Charlie. She meets Edward Cullen, and there's instantly a special connection between them. What will happen when someone else tries to take Bella away? Will her and Edward find each other? All human.
1. A Little Clumsy

_**Just started this one. I hope you all like it! It's going to be kind of like Twilight, but everyone is human, and I've changed some things. I love reviews! They motivate me and make me excitied to write more, so the more reviews, the more I write!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, Stephenie Meyer does. I just use them and change their personalities for fun!!**_

_**-----------------------------------------**_

**BPOV**

As I got off the plane I saw my dad, Charlie, waiting for me by his police cruiser. He was known as Chief Swan in the small town of Forks, Washington. Why couldn't he have a normal car? I hated riding in this car, with its red and blue lights on top. It brought too much attention to me. I hated being the center of attention. When Charlie saw me, he smiled and came to give me a big hug.

"Hey Bells. How was the flight?" He started walking me to the car.

"It was fine. I slept most of the time." I got into the passenger seat as Charlie walked to the other side.

"Are you ready to start school at Forks High tomorrow?" Charlie could always find something to talk about.

"Yeah, I'm really excited," I lied, hoping he wouldn't notice the tension in my voice, I wanted hi to think that I was happy here.

"I got you a car," he said simply.

"Dad, you really didn't have to do that!" I sighed, He knew I hated it when people gave me stuff. "I feel bad when people spend money on me." I hid my face with my hair.

"I wanted to, Bella. Think of it as an early graduation present," he said smiling.

"Two years early!" I argued.

Charlie just chuckled and stared at the road in front of us. The rest home we talked about what we've been doing since the last time we saw each other, which was about a year. I didn't visit Forks, but Charlie would come to see my mom, Renee, and I about twice a year. When we pulled into Charlie's driveway, I saw a very cute old-modeled mustang with faded blue paint, parked by the sidewalk. It wasn't in the best shape, but I thought it was perfect!

"You like it?" Charlie asked looking at my face.

"I love it!" I squealed. As soon as Charlie parked the cruiser, I leaped out and ran to the car to look at it closer. When I was a few feet away from my destination, I stumbled. Right before I hit the ground, I felt two hard arms wrap around me. I looked up to see a very cute boy with messy bronze hair and emerald green eyes standing over me. He placed me on my feet and straightened up. He was about 6 foot 1 inch tall, slender, but muscular. My brown eyes seemed to be locked with his green ones.

"Edward!" Charlie called, bringing my thoughts back to me. "Thank you for catching her. She's a little clumsy," Charlie laughed.

"No problem," Edward answered, still looking at me.

"Where did you come from?" I was finally bale to speak.

"I was walking past that tree when I saw you about to fall." He pointed to a tree that was right beside me car.

"Oh. Well, thanks Edward," I said, feeling my cheeks burning from the blush that was surely appearing.

"Anytime. So, since I saved you, shouldn't I get a reward?" Edward asked, smiling a crooked smile.

"That depends. What do you want?" I replied.

"I want to know your name." He looked into my eyes, making me lose my train of thought again.

After a few seconds I was able to reply. "Bella." I smiled back at him.

At that moment, Charlie called for me from the door. "Bella. I took all of your stuff up to your room. You might want to come in and get ready for school tomorrow."

"I'll see you tomorrow, then." Edward said to me.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "You go to Forks High?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm in the 11th grade," he replied.

"Me too." I smiled. Maybe we would have classes together.

"Would you mind if I showed you around the school, then?"

"Not at all. I have no idea where anything is, so it would be very helpful," I replied.

"Good. See you in the morning, Bella," he said, walking down the sidewalk.

"Okay. Bye Edward," I called after him. I went into my house and upstairs to my room in a daze. Edward seemed really nice. I was actually looking forward to school tomorrow now. I wanted to see his emerald eyes again. I put my clothes in the dresser that was against a wall in my room and got ready for bed. It was hard to get to sleep, because all of my thoughts were on Edward. I finally entered darkness, bringing me to my dreams. Sure enough, Edward was there, too.

_**--------------------**_

_**Okay, so this was the first chapter. Tell me what you thought of it! The more reviews I get, the sooner I post more chapters!! Woohoo! If you have any suggestions, please post those, too. Thanks!!!**_

_**~Megan**_


	2. School

_**Okay, so this is the second chapter. Hope you like it. Remember, I love reviews!! All suggestions and ideas are appreciated!**_

_**Disclaimer: I only wish I was Stephenie Meyer!!**_

_**------------------------------------------**_

**BPOV**

I woke up the next day to the buzzing of my alarm clock. I smacked the top of it and it fell to the floor. I groaned and got out of bed, then headed for the shower. Warm water always loosened up my muscles and woke me up. I got out of the shower and got dressed into a light blue Hollister shirt with some skinny jeans. I dried my hair and just kept it wavy. When I went downstairs, I saw Charlie in the kitchen cooking bacon and eggs.

"Smells good, dad," I said.

"All that time having to cook for myself, I'd that that it should be," he chuckled. He put the eggs into bowls and pulled some biscuits out of the oven. We sat at the small table and began eating. "You're lucky Edward Cullen caught you yesterday. That could have been a nasty hit." Charlie said.

"Yeah, that was lucky. I didn't even see him anywhere." I replied.

"He takes a walk every day. I suppose he gets bored at home. I hope you thanked him. He is one of Dr. Cullen's boys. They are a very nice family."

"I thanked him. How many kids does he have?" I asked curiously.

"He has 3. They are all about the same age. Emmett is the oldest, then Edward, then Alice. Dr. Carlisle and his wife, Esme, are probably the wealthiest people in Washington."

I nodded, thinking. "I better head to school. I don't want to be late." I actually sort of wanted to see Edward again.

"Okay Bells," Charlie replied. "Oh, before I forget.. do you want me to sign you up for the karate classes here?"

"Yeah, that would be great," I smiled. I had taken karate since I was about 7 years old, and now I was a black belt. I was the clumsiest person in the world, but when I was focused on my karate, you would think I could never fall. I walked to the front door. "Seeya later," I called behind my shoulder. The weather was wet.. as usual. I didn't really mind it. I hopped into my car and drove to school, anxious about being the new girl.

When I pulled into the school, there were only a few other cars there. I still had about 15 minutes until the rest of the students would show up. I parked beside a shiny silver Volvo, which was the nicest car I had seen in town so far. I went to the office to get my schedule, and when I stepped through the door, Edward greeted me.

"Hey Bella. The secretary had to take care of something, so I got your schedule for you," he said while handing me some papers. "You also have to get this paper signed by all of your teachers, and turn it in here at the end of the day."

"Thanks Edward," I smiled. This guy is really helpful. I looked at my schedule to see what my classes were.

1st Period-Calculus

2nd Period-History

3rd Period-Biology

4th Period-Lunch

5th Period-English

6th Period-Free Time

7th Period-Gym

8th Period-Spanish

"We have calculus, biology, lunch, and free time together," Edward said.

"That's good. I'm glad I'll know at least one person."

"Would you like me to show you around a little before a bunch of others start coming?"

"Sure," I said, heading out the office door.

While we were walking towards the cafeteria, a large muscular brown haired boy and a short girl with spiky black hair walked over to us. The girl was smiling widely, and it looked like she was bouncing with excitement.

"Hey Edward," they both said.

"Hey guys. What's up?" he replied.

"We were wondering who your friend was," the girl said happily.

"Oh, this is Bella. She is Chief Swan's daughter. Bella, this is my sister Alice and my brother Emmett," Edward introduced. "Emmett has biology with us."

"Nice to meet you," I said to them.

Alice suddenly gave me a hug, which surprised me at first. This girl reminded me of a little pixie. "It's so good to meet you Bella. I'm sure we'll be great friends."

I laughed, and then Emmett came up to me and shook my hand. I noticed that he was trying to show off his strength by squeezing my hand firmly, so I decided that I would show off a little of my own strength, and I squeezed his hand a little tighter.

"Dang, you got some muscle," he complimented.

"So do you," I replied.

"What classes do you have, Bella?" Alice asked. I handed my papers to her and she scanned over them. "We have history and english together!" she squealed. "My Jazzy has english with us."

Emmett looked over Alice's shoulder. "You have gym and history with my girlfriend Rose, and free time and Spanish with me. Alice's boyfriend Jasper has Spanish and free time, too."

"That's great! I think I might actually make it through the day," I said and they laughed.

People were beginning to show up now. Edward, Alice, Emmett and I were talking at one of the tables in the cafeteria. A very pretty blonde girl and a blonde boy came over to the table.

"Jazzy!" Alice squealed, giving the boy a hug.

"Hey Rose baby!" Emmett said, lifting the girl off her feet in a big hug and kiss.

Edward leaned over to me, looking a little uncomfortable. "They are like this every day. They are so weird," he said shaking his head. I giggled.

Alice pulled Jasper and Rose over to me. "You guys, this is Bella. She moved here from Phoenix, and is Chief Swan's daughter. Bella, this is Rose and Jasper."

"Hi, nice to meet you both," I said, shaking their hands.

"Good to meet you too," they said at the same time. They both had the same color hair and eyes, and their faces looked somewhat alike.

I leaned over to Edward and whispered, "Are they twins?"

"Yeah. It can be hard to tell," he replied.

Then the bell rang then and I walked off to Calculus with Edward. When I walked into the room, all eyes were on me. I growled to myself and Edward looked down at me and smiled.

"Don't like being the center of attention?" he asked.

"Not at all," I mumbled as he chuckled.

"Hello. You must be Miss Swan," the teacher said as I nodded and gave him the paper to sign. "You can take a seat next to Edward, since you seem to know each other already."

I went to the back desk with Edward and all of the guys stared at me smiling, while most of the girls looked at me with jealousy. I ignored them all and took my seat. Some of the guys began glaring at Edward, which made him laugh under his breath.

"What's so funny?" I finally asked.

"All of the guys are jealous that I'm sitting next to you."

"Well let's give them a show and maybe I won't be bothered today," I whispered. "Put your arm around me." Edward looked at me with understanding and smiled as he put his arm around my neck and rested his hand on my shoulder. Everyone in the room gasped. Every guy glared at Edward, and every girl glared at me. Edward and I both had to try not to bust out laughing. The teacher started class and it went by quickly. The bell rang and I headed out of the room to meet Alice and Rose for History.

_I have a feeling that a lot of people will be talking about Edward and I._

_**---------------------------------------**_

_**Tell me what you think.**_


	3. For Real

**_Third chapter. Hope you like it! =]_**

_**History Class**_

"Hey Bella," Alice and Rose both smiled when I met them outside of the history room.

"Hey guys," I grinned.

"I heard someone talking about you and Edward going out. Know anything about that?" Rose giggled.

"We aren't really going out. We were just acting like it so guys wouldn't bother me," I whispered so only they would hear.

"I bet Edward doesn't have a problem acting like you guys are dating," Alice laughed.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Can you not tell that he likes you? It's pretty obvious," Rose said.

"What are you talking about?" I laughed.

"He talked about you when he got home from walking yesterday. He said you seemed really interesting," Alice said.

"And he was staring at you all morning," Rose added.

"You both are crazy," I sighed. "Why would he like me? I'm just so ordinary. Plus, he could probably get any girl in the school."

"How do you think he could get any girl?" Alice smiled.

"Well he is gorgeous," I said without thinking, then slapped my head when I realized what I'd said.

"So you like him?" Rose squealed.

"I didn't say that," I replied as Rose and Alice smiled wildly.

"Get to class girls," a teacher said to us. We walked into the history room and I handed my paper to the teacher.

"You can sit next to Miss Hale," the teacher told me.

I sat down next to Rose, with Alice in a desk right across from us. I was in between the two, and felt their eyes on me the whole time. They tried bringing up the Edward subject again, but the teacher started class quickly, so they couldn't ask me anything else.

When class ended, I almost ran out of the room before Rose or Alice could ask me any questions. I got to the biology room and saw Edward standing at the door. He smiled when he saw me coming, and I smiled back.

"In a hurry to learn some biology?" Edward asked.

"Just running from Alice and Rose," I laughed.

"Why?" he chuckled.

"Oh, no reason," I lied. Alice showed up then and pouted.

"Rose and I still had some questions," she said.

"I don't like your questions," I said, hiding behind Edward.

"You can't get away from me forever," Alice said, chasing me around Edward.

"What's going on?" Edward asked. "Alice, what are you asking her?

"I'll just ask you Edward," Alice huffed. "Do you like Bella?"

Edward and I both gasped and Alice smiled at us.

"And you like Edward?" Alice asked me and I was silent.

"That's what I thought. So you guys don't have to fake now," Alice smiled.

Edward and I looked at each other and laughed loudly.

"You like me?" I asked him.

"Of course," he said truthfully. "And you like me?"

"Yep," I answered simply.

"So do you want to go out?" Edward asked me.

"Sure," I laughed.

"Wow, I didn't think you guys would just come out and say it like that," Alice giggled. "Let's get into class."

We all walked into class and I got my slip signed by the teacher.

"You can sit next to Edward Cullen," she told me. I skipped to the desk and took my seat beside him.

"Bella," Alice whispered from behind me.

"Yeah?" I asked quietly.

"Wanna come over after school? Rose and Jasper are coming, too."

"That sounds fun," I whispered.

"Great!" Alice squealed.

The teacher started class and Edward had his arm around me the whole time. I felt people looking at us, but I didn't mind. Class ended quickly and I headed off to lunch with Alice and Edward.

"You guys are doing good at the whole fake dating thing," Rose said when she saw Edward and I holding hands. Alice went over to her and whispered something in her ear and she squealed.

"You're really going out?" she yelled loudly. Everyone in the lunch room stopped what they were doing and stared at us.

"Yes. Thanks for letting everyone know," I said.

"Little Eddie is all grown up," Emmett sniffed.

"Shut up," Edward said.

"So you're coming over after school?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah. What are we going to do?" I asked.

"I think we should go to the house and introduce Bella to mom and dad, and then go out to get something to eat.

"That sounds good," Rose said.

We all talked for the rest of lunch, and then the bell rang. Edward walked with Alice, Jasper and I to English, and then he went to his own class. I got my slip signed by the teacher and was told to sit next to a girl named Angela. She was really nice and we talked about my life before moving here. I told her about me moving from Arizona, where I lived with my mom, Renee, and her husband, Phil. I explained that I moved here because I wanted my mom to be able to travel around with Phil instead of staying with me. The bell finally rang and I headed off to meet Edward and Jasper for free time.

Edward met me at my locker and smiled wildly when he saw me.

"What are we going to do this period?" I asked.

"We can pretty much do anything," he told me. "What do you like doing in your free time?"

"Karate," I answered and Edward looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"Jasper, Alice, Rose, and I all take karate at the YMCA. Emmett does kickboxing.

"How long have you done karate?" I asked.

"Since I was 8 years old. You?"

"Since I was 8," I laughed.

"We could go to the gym and practice some with Jasper." Edward suggested.

"Sure, that would be fun," I smiled. We found Jasper and asked him if we wanted to practice some with us, and he was happy to.

"Can I fight you first?" Jasper laughed.

"If that's what you want," I laughed.

We set up some mats on the floor and Jasper and I faced each other and bowed. Jasper came at me and swung his leg towards my feet and I jumped over it and quickly did the same move, making him fall.

"Nice reflexes," he complimented as I helped him up.

"Thanks," I replied.

We bowed again and he came at me and tried hitting me as I easily blocked him. He swung his arm for a high hit, and I ducked and hit him in the stomach, knocking the breath out of him.

Jasper looked at Edward and laughed. "She's tough," he said."

Jasper and I practiced as Edward watched. We were both knocked down a few times, and then the bell rang.

"You aren't hurt are you?" Edward asked with concern in his eyes.

"Nope, I'm fine," I smiled.

"Good. What's your next class?" he asked.

"Gym. I don't have very far to go," I laughed.

"Okay, see you later," he smiled as he left the gym. I waited on the bleachers until Rose came in the gym.

"What did you do for free time?" she asked.

"I did some karate with Jasper," I told her as we went to change in the dressing rooms.

"You do karate?" she asked.

"Yep, since I was eight."

"Wow. So will you be taking classes at the YMCA then?"

"Yeah, my dad is going to sign me up today I think."

We went into the gym and the coach put us into two teams for basketball. After the game, two girls came up to me smiling.

"Hi, I'm Lauren, and this is Jessica," Lauren introduced.

"Hey, I'm Bella," I replied.

"I was wondering if you wanted hang out after school?" Lauren asked.

"I can't, I'm going over to the Cullens' house," I explained.

"You are going to hang out with those freaks?" she asked.

"Freaks?" I asked angrily.

"Yeah, they are all weird," she said with a smirk. "So are the Hales."

"You better take that back," I growled.

"And if I don't?" she challenged and I smirked.

"Have it your way," I said as I swung my leg around and kicked Lauren in the face, making her fall to the ground with a bloody nose.

I walked over to her and bent down beside her. "Still think they are freaks?" I asked.

She looked at me with angry eyes. "No," she said.

"That's what I thought," I smiled as everyone came over to us to see what happened.

"Lauren, go to the nurse," the coach ordered as Jessica came over and walked her out of the gym. Once they were out, everyone turned and looked at me. Everyone started laughing and I looked at them confused. Even the coach was laughing a little.

"I'd give you detention, but that girl deserved that one," the coach laughed.

"That was so funny Bella!" Rose laughed hugging me. "Thanks for sticking up for us."

"Nobody says rude things about my friends and get away with it," I said as the bell rang. I walked to Spanish and met Jasper and Emmett outside of the room.

"Everyone is talking about what happened with Lauren," Emmett laughed.

"News spreads quickly here," I laughed.

"It sure does," Jasper chuckled as we walked into the room and I got my slip signed. I was told to sit next to Emmett and I took my seat.

"Buenas tardes de clase. Si usted sabe lo que estoy diciendo, por favor, decir pollo," the teacher said smiling.

"Chicken," Jasper, 3 other students and I all laughed.

"What?" everyone else in the room asked.

"I said 'Good evening class. If you know what I'm saying, please say chicken'." the teacher laughed. "At least we have a few students that know some Spanish."

We were given an assignment and Jasper, Emmett and I were in a group together. We finished quickly and then the bell rang. I headed to the parking lot to meet everyone to go to the Cullens' house. I ran up to Edward when I saw him and I jumped into his arms and he caught me bridal style.

"Frisky little thing," Emmett laughed with everyone.

"Ready to go?" Edward smiled at me.

"Yep. I'll follow you guys there." I said.

"We'll ride with you," Rose and Alice said.

_This should be a fun evening._

_**--------------------------**_

_**Tell me what you think. =)  
**_


	4. Five Dollar Footlong

_**Sorry I took so long to update. Here's your next chapter.**_

**_------------------------------_**

**Arriving at the Cullen house**

"Woah," I said when we pulled into the driveway.

"We know," Alice and Rose laughed.

The house was huge, with 3 floors. It was white and had a porch that wrapped all around it. One part of the wall was just glass, so that you could see outside. There was also a big garage built next to it. I parked my car as the boys were getting out of a silver Volvo.

"Mom, dad, we're home!" Emmett shouted as a light brown haired woman and a tall blonde haired man came out to the porch.

Edward grabbed my hand and he walked me to the porch with Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose right behind us.

"Hello kids," the man smiled at us.

"Mom, dad, I would like you to meet my girlfriend Bella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter," Edward told them smiling at me. "Bella, this is my dad, Carlisle, and my mom, Esme."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Bella," Carlisle said as I shook his hand.

"I'm glad you could come to our house," Esme smiled.

"It's good to meet you both. Your house is beautiful," I told them.

"Thank you," Esme beamed.

"Mom designed the house," Edward said proudly.

"Wow, that's amazing," I said as Esme blushed.

"What do you kids have planned for this evening?" Carlisle asked.

"We are going to go to the mall and get something to eat," Alice said.

"Okay, have fun," Esme smiled as we walked back to the cars.

"We can all ride in my jeep if you want," Emmett said to us.

"Yeah, let's all ride together," Alice grinned.

Emmett got into the driver seat and Jasper sat across from him as Rose, Alice, Edward and I climbed into the back. Emmett turned on the radio and we started listening to the music.

"YES!" Emmett yelled when they announced the song Just Dance. "Turn it up Jasper, I love this song!" he yelled as Jasper turned the radio up and we all started singing.

**Just Dance by Lady GaGa**

RedOne, Konvict

GaGa, oh-oh, eh

I've had a little bit too much, much

All of the people start to rush, start to rush by

A dizzy twisted dance, can't find my drink, oh man

Where are my keys? I lost my phone, phone

What's going on on the floor?

I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore

Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?

I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright

Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm

Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm

Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance

Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance

Wish I could shut my playboy mouth, oh oh oh-oh

How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside outright

Control your poison babe, roses have thorns they say

And we're all getting hosed tonight, oh oh oh-oh

What's going on on the floor?

I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore

Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?

I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright

Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm

Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm

Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance

Dance, dance, just, j-j-just

When I come through on the dance floor checkin' out that catalog

Can't believe my eyes, so many women without a flaw

And I ain't gon' give it up, steady tryin' to pick it up like a car

I'ma hit it, I'ma hit it and flex and do it until tomorr' yeah

Shawty I can see that you got so much energy

The way you're twirlin' up them hips 'round and 'round

And now there's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me

In the meantime stay and let me watch you break it down

And dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm

Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm

Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm

Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm

Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance

Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance

Woo! Let's go!

Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic

Got my blueprint, it's symphonic

Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic

Got my blueprint electronic

Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic

Got my blueprint, it's symphonic

Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic

Got my blueprint electronic

Go! Use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle

I got it, just stay close enough to get it

Don't slow! Drive it, clean it, Lysol, bleed it

Spend the last dough

(I got it)

In your pocko

(I got it)

Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm

Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm

Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm

Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm

Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance

Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance

As we finished the song Emmett lifted his right hand into the air and flicked his wrist down in an extremely girly way.

"Like oh my gosh you guys, that was lovely!" Emmett said in a high pitched voice and we all laughed as we pulled into the mall parking lot and got out of the jeep.

"We can all get pretty much whatever we want to eat," Edward said as we walked into the food court.

"Chinese!" Rose and Alice said instantly.

"Mexican," Jasper smiled.

"I think I want some Italian," Edward said.

"Pshh forget you guys and your fancy food, I'm getting a Big Mac from McDonald's," I said and they laughed. We all looked over at Emmett who hadn't said where he was eating yet. He was staring at something so we all followed the direction his eyes were in and saw SUBWAY.

"Oh no," Jasper, Rose, Alice and Edward all said at the same time.

"What?" I asked confused.

"The five dollar foot longs are back," Alice started.

"And Emmett just _loves _singing the song," Rose said.

"And dance," Jasper added.

"Especially in front of big crowds," Edward finished and I laughed as they looked at me.

"Emmett can I sing it with you?" I asked and they all gasped.

"Yes!" Emmett shouted as everyone in the food court looked at him. "We just go up to random people and do the five dollar footlong dance and sing as loud as we can!"

"Let's do it," I smiled.

Emmett and I went to different sides of the food court and Emmett gave me a thumbs up sign and we started to sing loudly.

**Five Dollar Footlong Song**

Five

Five dollar

Five dollar footlong

Five

Five dollar

Five dollar footlong

It's ca-ca-ca-catching on

At Subway

Emmett and I sang it over and over and danced in front of everyone and soon the whole room joined in. After everyone sang it one more time we all ended the song and laughed. I walked back over to Edward and he pulled my into a hug and chuckled.

"I can't believe you really did that," he said.

"That was great Bells!" Emmett laughed.

"Can we eat now?" Alice asked looking a little embarrassed.

"Yes," we all said and we all went to get our food. We sat together at a booth and started eating while the others asked me questions.

"Why did you move here?" Rose asked.

"Well my step dad, Phil, plays baseball and has to travel a lot, but my mom, Renee, stayed home with me. I knew she didn't want to leave me, but she wanted to be with Phil too. I decided that it would be best for them if I moved up here to stay with my dad. Plus, I knew it would be good to spend some time with him," I explained.

"So you moved up here just to make everyone else happy?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, but I like it too. The sound of the rain soothes me," I smiled.

Right then, Jasper, Emmett and Edward tensed up a little. They seemed defensive and looked aggravated.

"What's wrong?" I asked them.

"Uhh, nothing," Edward said.

"Emmett, tell me what you guys are stressed about or else," Rose threatened and he looked nervous.

"Okay," he whispered. "Those three guys over there have been watching you, Alice, and Bella the whole time," he said eying three muscular guys sitting at a booth near ours.

"Oh, I bet it's nothing," Alice, Rose and I all said.

"They look dangerous," Jasper whispered.

"I think you guys are just overprotective," Alice said. "I want to shop now."

"Of course you do," Edward sighed. "She always wants to shop," he whispered in my ear.

"Shut it Eddie," Alice smiled.

"Ugh, don't call me that," Edward growled and everyone laughed.

"You don't like being called Eddie?" I asked.

"No. Well it's alright if you call me that. But they just like to torture me."

"I'll stick to calling you Edward," I giggled.

"Let's start shopping!" Alice said. "Rose, Bella and I will go look at clothes. You boys can go do whatever you like to do here," she said as she pulled me up from my seat and dragged me and Rose to a big clothing store.

We were at our third store and already had our hand full with bags. We were looking at some shoes for sale when we heard some guys talking.

"Hello ladies," said the three guys that were staring at us in the food court.

"Hi," we all said hesitantly and they smiled and walked closer to us.

"What are your names?" one of them asked.

"Umm, this is Alice, Rose, and I'm Bella," I said.

"I'm Jacob. This is Quil and this is Embry." he said.

"Okay," was all I said and we turned away from them to walk away, but the one named Jake grabbed my arm as Quil grabbed Rose and Embry got Alice.

"Do you girls want to go somewhere with us?" Jake smiled as he wrapped an arm around me.

"No," I replied as Rose and Alice looked at me.

"Come on. We can have a little party," Jake said.

"I said no. And I suggest you get your arms off me," I growled.

"And what if I don't?" Jake challenged. I looked at Alice and Rose and we all nodded to each other. We each grabbed the arm of the guy who was holding us and we twisted it so they flipped forward. They all landed on their backs and got the breath knocked out of them.

"That's what happens," I said looking at Jake as he slowly stood back up.

"This isn't over Bella. You just wait," he threatened.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes as Alice, Rose and I walked away laughing.

"That was creepy, but that last part was fun," Alice smiled.

"Yeah, but I have a feeling that he'll be back," I grimaced.

"Let's go find the boys and go home," Rose said. When we found the boys they could tell something had happened.

"You look mad," Edward said worriedly.

"Those three guys from the food court just hit on us. They put their arms around us and tried to get us to go somewhere with them. Bella told them to get their arms off us and when they didn't we flipped them," Alice explained and the boys all looked shocked.

"Where are they?" Edward asked looking murderous.

"We'll take care of them," Emmett smiled.

"No, I don't want to see anyone get into a fight," I said.

"But.." Edward started but I stopped him.

"Please," I pouted and he sighed.

"Okay," he said.

"You are already whipped, bro?" Emmett and Jasper laughed and Rose and Alice looked at them with stern eyes and they shut up and Edward chuckled.

"Looks like i'm not the only one," Edward said.

"Let's head back home," Alice said. "It's getting late and we have school tomorrow."

We got into the jeep and headed to Edward's house so I could get my car. We listened to the radio and sang the whole way there. When we got there, Edward stood at my car with me.

"You going to start karate classes tomorrow?" he asked.

"Most likely," I smiled. We looked into each others eyes as Edward held my hands. We were facing each other and suddenly Edward was shoved into me and our lips crashed together and I about fell.

"Emmett!" Edward yelled.

"The suspense was killing me," Emmett laughed. "I had to make you get it over with. And don't act like you are mad," he said as I laughed.

"Goodnight," I said to Edward and he looked back at me. He bent down and kissed me softly on the lips.

"Goodnight," he whispered as I got into my car. I drove home with nothing but Edward on my mind. When I got inside I made dinner while waited for Charlie to get home. He got home soon after dinner was done and we sat down to eat.

"How was your day?" he asked.

"Much better than I thought it would be," I smiled.

"That's good. Did you make some good friends?"

"Yeah, the Cullens are really nice," I said.

"Great! I signed you up for your karate classes. You start tomorrow at 5:00 P.M."

"Thanks dad. I'm going to go to bed," I said as I got up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight Bells," he called after me. I got into my pajamas and fell asleep almost as soon as I put my head on my pillow. I saw Edward's face in my dreams again, which I didn't mind at all. I couldn't wait to see him again tomorrow, and at karate class.

**_----------------------------_**

**_Tell me what you think. =]_**

**_~Megan  
_**


End file.
